Kira's Story
by psychoticateddrebel
Summary: I've just receive your reviews and I just wanna say a BIG THANK YOU! I love Fruits Basket and I finally found out who the real horse zodiac person is. Thanks for your reviews and the next cahpter is up! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; none of the characters belong to me. Except Kira.

Author: The only character I own is Kira, and she is the Horse. I don't know who the horse is, so I'm going to use Kira as the horse. This is just a short summary, but my story is coming up soon.

Poem:

Broken dreams, shedded tears

Shaded away from the world

Kept behind the walls of the Sohma estate

By the cold orders of Akito

She was a bird of paradise

Pinned onto the ground

She was a horse, so free and wild

But because of the curse was gagged and bound

The fire that burned in her eyes

Died down to flickering flames

And she was kept behind cold tower walls

While the others of the Jyuunishi played games

"Akito, why am I not allowed to play with the others?"

The tears that flowed so freely

Stopped over the years

Her heart grew cold

Feelings became her fears

Her lonesome figure could often be seen

Wandering through the gardens

Akito became the only one she talked to, loved

She only wished he weren't her guardian

Yuki, Kagura, Kisa

They could never understand

Hatori, Ayame, Shigure

They wouldn't lend a hand

"Miss Kira, Master Akito wishes to see you..."

She went at his command

Obeyed his word as though it were the law   
she smiled only in his presence

But he wasn't the one who could unlock her heart's door

He never hit her

As he hit the others of the Jyuunishi

He treated her as a precious stone

While he tortured poor Yuki

She grew into a blossoming beauty

A rose amongst the thorns

But at the age of sixteen

Her ray of hope was gone

And then, one day

She met Yuki... alone

There was something in his smile

Which she had never known

In the next two months

They fell in love

It was like a dream

Until the day they went to see Akito... the dream burst

He protested... violently

Throwing Yuki upon the wall

Kira tried to stop him

But he wouldn't budge at all

His hand flew out, and in anger

Slapped her hard across the face

Surprised and shocked

She flew quite a space

Her head connected with the wall

And with a dull thud hit the floor

A trail of blood against the white wall paper

The words she uttered were no more than a whisper

"Call Hatori!"

Hatori came

But there was naught to be done

Kira's fate was sealed

Her race, run.

In the end

Kira died

And Akito cried

And Yuki wanted to commit suicide.

But the story was woven

Time was irreversible

Kira was gone

They had to accept the truth, cross the hurdle.

"Why?!?!?!?!"

Author: I know, it sucks... but people, this is my second attempt and the whole story will be out once I finish the next chapters. OK? Please Read and Review... thanks!


	2. The day I met Yuki alone

Kira

Chapter One

The day I met Yuki- Kira's POV

Why do I even bother trying? Is it really worth it? That damn Yuki would always be Kato's favorite. And what am I? The horse.

"Miss Kira, it's time for lunch."

That's me, Kira Sohma. The horse. It wasn't fair, I should be the mouse, but, would that really make me any better? No...

"Miss Kira!"   
"Ok, Ok, I'm coming!"

After Lunch

"I'll be going for a walk"

"Don't stay out too late Kira."

Sigh... they don't bother asking me where I'm off to, why should they anyway. I'm not allowed to leave the Sohma estate, Akito's orders. I used to think that it was because he wanted to protect me, now, I know better. It's because I'm the only one he can control now. The only one who actually obeys his every command.

"Damn you, Akito!" I thought. These feelings came all the time now. Jealousy, because all the other members of the zodiac got to see the outside world. Anger, for Akito, for keeping me in this cage, hate, for Yuki, for being Akito's favorite. And longing, for freedom. To see the world not just from behind the walls of the Sohma estate.

"Kira-san"

A voice startled me out of my thoughts. i jumped around only to see Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, good evening." I hate that damn Yuki, but there is no doubt that he is cute, but Akito still looks better.

"The same to you, Kira." Yuki said as he sat down next to me.

Author input: Kira was sitting down on a garden bench, shaded by a large oak tree somewhere, in one of the gardens.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"Yuki asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I was just out for a walk, Yuki-kun, when I got tired, so I decided to take a rest. Why are you here anyway?" I asked. The truth was, this was my favourite place, the only place where you could see the sun set and feel as though you are apart of the magic.

"Oh." Was all Yuki said. "I was here to see Hatori." He replied simply to my question.

"I love this place," I said suddenly. "Especially when the sun sets."

"Eh?" Yuki asked. Than smiled at me. "I know, it's my favourite place too."

Yuki? Was Yuki really as dispicable as I thought him to be? This picture of him seemed too... gentle.

"Why does Akito like you so much?" I blurted out suddenly. "What makes you so special?"

"Does it really matter?" Yuki asked me. "I don't like Akito." He said simply.

I looked at Yuki and I smiled. He had said something which buried my fears.

Author: I have just read my E-mail and I found out that you people reviewed! Yippie! Thanks for the review guys! And yes, now, I know who the real person who is the horse zodiac is. Her name is Rin (nice name... I like Kisa betetr though.) And anyway, I just found out that Akito is gasp a woman! But in this story, Akito is a man, and Kira is the horse zodiac. Thanks for the review guys! And RK, you're right, we do make good DJ's. Rawk on people, and keep those reviews coming in. Thanks again! Oh, and there was supposed to be a Yuki POV here, but I'm only allowed to use the comp. for half an hour so I'll type Yuki's POV, asap! Thnks for the reviews again guys! Hope you like my other peom, just a cloud as well. And I know I made Akito sound very feeling, but I promise the story will make somemore sense as I continue. Gotta finish the 4th chappie in my notebook first. KK, I'll update on Saturday. Promise. Furuba RAWKS!!!!


End file.
